


The Perfect Wedding Present

by Enixam1994



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enixam1994/pseuds/Enixam1994
Summary: On the day of their wedding, Robin presents Alice with the best gift she could ever receive. A reunion with her father.





	The Perfect Wedding Present

   The Enchanted Forest was almost quiet of its usual natural sounds that morning. Like the world knew what day it was and wanted to make it as perfect as everyone else did.

   In a secluded area of the forest, where there was a large opening in amongst the trees, set-up was already heavily underway. Multi-coloured chairs were being arranged in a circle around a podium that held a blue and green netted archway with four different carpets stretched out in between the seats in a cross-like shape; one blue, one red, one green and one yellow. Typical tradition dictated there should mostly be whites and light chalk shaded colours for a wedding but a certain bride had instead demanded darker neon colours from the rainbow for almost everything. In fact, the only white was on the brides themselves and that was insisted upon by some family members, just so the girls would firmly stand out as much as possible.

   While everyone else was setting up the main area – including preparing a stretch of grass off to the side where the band would be playing for the whole evening – there were two smaller areas that had been set up the day before, located in amongst the trees in opposite directions of each other. Inside the areas were matching tents and inside them two families were helping two beautiful young women get ready. It was still early but there was so much for them to do that they had all woken at the crack of dawn in order to get started.

   In one light creamy brown coloured tent, a young woman sat shivering in a warm but shallow bath, her teeth chattering more from excited nerves than the morning air that found all the parts of her bare skin not hidden under the water. Behind her, Ella Mills was helping to wash the last pieces of sweat and grease from her hair while her daughter, Lucy, ran back and forth delivering messages and items between the organisers which included more makeup than the bride had ever worn before in her life.

   In the opposite tent made of a similar but slightly darker brown material, a young woman stood in front of a full length mirror, staring at her reflection in silence. This young woman had been awake for many more hours than her fiance and she had already gone through the process of getting washed and having something to eat in hopes of settling her knotted stomach. She really should be getting dressed and finishing the final touches of her make up and hair, but instead here she was, still was standing in front of the mirror.

   The mirror itself had been an engagement gift from her aunt, part of a twin set, the other of which was sat in her love’s tent with her. It really was a beautiful mirror, clean with a thick golden frame that surrounded its long edging, and while the woman looking back at her shared in the mirrors beauty, her mind was distracted with other, more ugly thoughts. In fact she looked quite miserable for an attractive young woman on her wedding day.

   For the moment, she was alone, and she preferred it that way. For now she could allow herself to be sad instead of forcing a smile like everything was okay, because it wasn’t okay. She had failed.

   Robin Mills stood in front of the mirror in nothing but a strapless white bra and matching underwear, her skin tanned from days in the sun and her hair had finally stopped dripping but was still very damp as it hung behind her back. Slowly, she reached up, running a hand over her face and wondering if she had the will power to drag her expression into one of joy when she would next see Alice again. Robin worried she might just start crying instead.

   This wasn’t fair. This was meant to be the most perfect day. How was it supposed to be perfect when it was like this?

   The tent flap was pushed open and Robin’s aunt Regina stepped inside. Like everyone else, she wasn’t dressed just yet, instead wearing a long white robe that had been supplied to almost every member participating in the wedding by a tailor who had only been too happy to help cater them. She walked into the open space and stopped short at the sight of her niece. Even when Robin quickly put a bright smile on her face as she turned to look at her, her aunt saw right through to the sadness underneath.

   “Oh, Robin.” Regina walked over and hugged her, looking over her shoulder at the mirror. “It’s alright. We’ll find a cure one of these days.”

   “I know I just… I wanted to find it today. For her.” Robin whispered, tears building and she quickly blinked them back and turned to look at her reflection again.

   “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Regina sighed, wrapping her arms around Robin tightly from behind. “But don’t let that ruin today for you. It’s about you and Alice anyway. She and her father will be reunited; they will have their day… Just not now.” She ran her fingers through Robin’s hair. “Come on. Let’s get your hair done.”

   Robin allowed her aunt to lead her to a stool by a dressing table and sat down quietly. She watched as Regina waved her hand over her head and suddenly Robin’s hair was perfectly dry. She probably could have used magic to get her completely ready as well but – as Henry pointed out to her – part of the fun of a wedding was the getting ready beforehand. He reminded them that it was a bonding moment between family and they shouldn’t skip it just because magic would be easier.

   “Where’s mum?” Robin asked as Regina began brushing through her already perfect hair for her. Only now did the younger woman realise her mother had yet to make an appearance this morning.

   “I’m not sure. She said she wanted to look into something but don’t worry, she’ll be here to walk you down the aisle.” Regina grinned. “There’s no way she’s missing out on that!”

   Robin smiled sadly up at her. That was important to her, of course. But not nearly as important as reuniting her true love with her father in time for their marriage.

**O*U*A*T**

   Later in the day, as the time of the wedding drew closer, Robin stood back in front of the mirror once again, this time in the wedding dress it had taken her months to find. She had driven everyone crazy, especially after Jacinda had told them that Alice had found her perfect dress in a matter of weeks. Her mother had nearly lost her patients with her in the end, right before Robin finally found it, sitting in a random little shop in the middle of New York City.

   The perfect dress she had finally found was floor length, covering the strappy silver and white heels she had carefully put before anything else. The skirt was a thick white material with transparent glitter covered layer resting over the top, and the torso that had a tight round blue turtle neck-like collar she had folded down slightly with no sleeves, leaving her arms and shoulders completely bare. Around her stomach and waist was a creased rose pattern that encircled her with a single large diamond shape cut out on her chest, allowing the tanned skin of the top of her breasts to show teasingly.

   Her hair had been done in a five long plaits that had been then wrapped around one another and pinned on the top back of her head with a series of leaf shaped silver clips all connected with a single strip of silver wire. Her white veil had been clipped along the top of her bun and was currently thrown back to hang behind her, but she would be able to pull it down over her face once she was ready to start her walk.

   Robin had decided to go for the natural look, applying only a light shade of brown eye shadow and an equally light touch of pink lip gloss. She was never a fan of makeup, even when she had to pretend to be back in her early school days so it was a relief to finally be free of that kind of responsibility, even if her mother insisted she needed just a touch of it for today. As for jewellery, she wore a diamond necklace given to her by her mother, a pair of matching studs she had brought not long after, and a series of multicoloured bracelets that came in gold’s and greens on her left wrist that clashed with the rest of her outfit but which had been a present for Robin by her aunt Regina in honour of her father, who could not be here with her today.

   Regina took a step back from her, smiling with teary eyes at the sight of her niece. Robin was always a beautiful young woman, but now, she looked positively radiant.

   “Oh God,” Regina said, waving her hands and fanning her face, turning away so Robin wouldn’t see her crying. “Where on Earth is your mother?” She demanded instead, trying to draw attention away from herself.

   “I’m here!”

   Zelena suddenly appeared through the flaps, rushing into the small area and looking very red in the face, not even close to being ready to walk her daughter to her wedding. Even Regina had at least taken the time to pull on her purple dress while Robin had been doing up the straps on her shoes and such. Robin might have been annoyed by all of this if it wasn’t for the fact that she was curious about the way her mother was grinning at her, a smile that stretched from ear to ear with excitement.

   “Mum…” Robin said, expecting her own mother to burst into tears at the sight of her in her dress like her aunt had but instead, Zelena barely seemed to notice.

   “Where have you been?” Regina demanded, dabbing away the few tears that had managed to escape.

   “Finishing what I started.” Zelena explained with a slight smirk.

   “What are you talking about?” Regina frowned.

   Zelena ignored her and walked passed to stand in front of her daughter, pulling something out of her pocket and holding it up between them. “I did it.”

   “You did… It?” Robin frowned, not understanding what she was talking about.

   “Yes. It.” Zelena said, pushing the object into Robin’s hands.

   It was a small glass vial that had a dark purple liquid sloshing around inside. The vial was no bigger than her palm with a brown cork in it to keep the liquid from escaping and it seemed almost like it was radiating a tense heat. For a moment Robin didn’t understand what it was, then realisation dawned on her and she stroked the glass gently, the purple light reflecting on her light blue painted fingernails.

   “Is this…” Robin croaked.

   “Yes.” Zelena beamed.

   “No… That’s not possible.” Regina whispered, finally catching on and moving to stand beside the other two women. “We searched for months… How did you…?”

   “To be honest, it was mostly a lucky break.” Zelena explained, grinning proudly. “Rumple and I were talking it over and he mentioned something that got me thinking and well. It was a rush to put it together, so I didn’t have a chance to come and get you-”

   “Oh don’t worry about that!” Regina laughed, then hesitated. “But… Will it work?”

   “There’s only one way to find out.” Zelena said, reaching for the vial.

   Robin took a sharp step back, so quick that she almost tripped up over her own dress, clutching the vial tightly between her hands and holding it to her chest. She looked up and there was a mixture of hope and fear in her eyes as she glanced from her mother to her aunt and back again. Her mouth was dry but she forced herself to swallow and shook her head at the puzzled and worried expressions on their faces.

   “I… I want to do it.” Robin said firmly.

   “Robin, I know you want to give it to her yourself, but we don’t even know for sure if it will work.” Regina said softly.

   “And it’s your wedding day!” Zelena said quickly, finally seeming to notice Robin’s dress. “You and Alice’s can’t see each other. It’ll be bad luck!”

   “There is no way I could ever look into Alice’s eyes and get bad luck from it. She’s the luckiest thing to ever happen to me.” Robin said, looking down at the vial. “And I need to be the one to give this to her.”

   After a moment, Regina nodded and Zelena followed her. “We understand,” She said. Then stepped forward, “But at least cover your dress! Give Alice something to look forward to!”

   “You mean besides marrying me?” Robin smirked, raising an eyebrow.

   “Yeah, besides that.” Zelena grinned, pretending to wave it off like it was nothing.

   Regina ran over to the side, grabbing a large green cloak and returning to throw it over Robin’s shoulders, fastening it around her tightly so as to hide her dress completely from view. Then, just to be sure, she reached up and unclipped the veil from her hair, setting it carefully aside before stepping back and nodding her head in approval.

   “I’ll be back as soon as I can!” Robin said, starting for the tent opening.

   “Hold on! You’re not going running through the woods!” Zelena said quickly. “There’s a reason we laid out the carpet. The dirt will ruin the bottom of your dress.”

   “I need to get to her, now!” Robin said impatiently.

   “Would you relax! Are you forgetting who you’re related to?” Regina smirked, then placed a hand on Zelena’s elbow. “I’ll take Robin. You go get dressed.”

   “Oh right!” Zelena yelped, finally noticing her lack of a proper outfit. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Greenbean.” She said, walking over and kissing Robin lightly on the cheek.

   Just before she could run off, Robin grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you, mum.”

   Zelena smiled, returning the hug just as tightly. “I just want to make today perfect for you.” She pushed her away and cupped the side of her face. “For _both_ of you.”

   “And you have,” Robin whispered, feeling tears building but she blinked them back and nodded before letting her mother go. She paused to watch as she run off to get ready before finally turning to stand beside her aunt. “Let’s go!” She said excitedly.

**O*U*A*T**

   In the tent on the other side of the field, Alice was just pulling on her dress, sliding the soft material over her hips and slipping her arms through the sleeves. Jacinda was standing behind her, helping to fasten the laces that trailed along the top half of her spine before carefully moving her hair back into place to hide them. When she was done, she held out her hand and Lucy passed over the veil, watching her mother clip it into place among her golden locks before she took a small step back, allowing Alice to turn and admire herself in the tall mirror by the side but instead, Alice held herself very stiff and still, refusing to look.

   “All done,” Jacinda said, leaning forward slightly. When Alice still didn’t move, she reached a hand to gently touch her back. “Don’t you want to see how you look?”

   “I don’t know.” Alice finally breathed, still not turning to face her reflection.

   “You should.” Came a familiar rough voice. “You look beautiful.”

   “Hey,” Jacinda said, though she didn’t sound very serious. “No men allowed. A bride’s getting ready in here!”

   “She looks ready to me.” Rumple said, walking into the tent.

   Without needing to say anything, Jacinda placed her hands on Lucy’s shoulder and led her from the tent, giving the two friends a moment of privacy. After all, she still needed to get her own daughter ready for her important role as the flower girl!

   “Do I really look okay?” Alice breathed. She was shaking terribly and gripped her hands tightly in front of her, hoping to hide it from him.

   “You tell me.” Rumple walked over, placing his hands gently on her back and turning her, forcing her to finally face the mirror.

   Alice stood in a white dress made of such a soft silk so gentle that she almost felt naked even while wearing it. The skirt fell down to stop just short of her ankles without a single crease along the creamy white surface, and the top was of a similar appearance except for the sleeves which were made from feather-like strips of material that barely reached her elbows and a series of small diamond studs that patterned their way around her waist. It had a stretch of material like a cape that fell down from her shoulder blades and trailed down to the floor behind her, white but for two strips of light blue that split apart from each other to end at either corner of the cape with even more diamond studs tracing over the top of them as small and many as the ones wrapping around her stomach. She had her own white veil attached to a glistening silver tiara positioned on the top of her head, quite plain and simple but as beautiful as everything else, including the woman wearing it.

   She had on a pair of soft comfortable shoes, white like her dress and plain except for a rabbit shape figure sown over the toes. Along with the shoes, she had a pair of short gloves that rest over the top of the hands she had spent an hour getting manicured and painted just for today, only to hide them later when she was shopping and found these perfect accessories to go with her dress. But that didn’t really bother her.

   She had never worn so much make up in her life, but it was all very light – soft blue eye shadow, pale pink lip gloss, gentle shades of blush to go with her naturally tanned skin tone. The only dark part was the mascara which had been laid on lightly to make her natural blue eyes stand out. After many hours of changing styles, they had decided to leave her hair down to hang loose around her shoulders, curling it only enough that it was left with a rippling wave effect. She had on a pair of earrings, silver in the shape of a bow loaded with an arrow (a personal choice she insisted on when she saw them in the shop window the other day) and a plain silver chain resting around her throat given to her by Queen Tiana herself.

   “See.” Rumplestiltskin said softly. “Beautiful.”

   Alice swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. She was still shivering and had to resist the urge to lean against Rumplestiltskin, who just seemed so much warmer than she was.

   “Not the reaction I expected.” Rumplestiltskin noted. He paused, then smiled softly over her shoulder. “About your father…”

   “I know,” Alice said quickly. “He came… The other day. We talked.” Alice smiled at Rumple’s reflection but there was still a deep sadness in her eyes. “He told me he asked you to give me away.”

   Rumplestiltskin chuckled. “I don’t think it’ll come to that.”

   Alice frowned, finally turning to look up at him. She was about to ask what he meant when there was a sudden rush of a purple cloud from behind the two of them and Regina appeared in the middle of it, shielding Robin’s from where she was stood behind her in a long green cape. As well as Regina blocking her way, she quickly turned around so her back was to Alice, just to be sure, so she didn’t see the startled look on her fiancé’s expression, or the amused one on Rumple’s.

   “Oh, Alice…” Regina breathed, momentarily caught off guard. “You look… Stunning.”

   She felt Robin’s shoulders tense against her back and knew the young girl was doing everything in her power to resist turning around and seeing her love for herself. Instead she forced herself to hold still, staring at the chest opposite her and waiting for her aunt to give her the all clear.

   “Rumple, cover Alice up. Robin has a late present she wants to give before the wedding.” Regina smiled, sharing a knowing look with her old friend.

   A few minutes later, Alice had a blue sheet from the bed carefully wrapped around her body. They didn’t bother taking the tiara out from her hair, but carefully threw the veil back behind her to somewhat shield the silver accessory and almost hide it. When they were both carefully covered, the two girls finally faced one another and Rumple and Regina silently stepped outside to give them some well deserved and much needed privacy.

   “What’s wrong?” Alice asked nervously. The truth was, her earlier misery wasn’t just from wishing her papa could be the one to give her away. It was also from the fact that Robin had been distant in the days leading up to their wedding. So distant that Alice was beginning to worry she was second guessing their marriage before it had even gotten started.

   “Nothing.” Robin smiled. “Nothing’s wrong.” She was resisting the urge to hug her and instead looked down at her feet, gathering her words before looking up again, still smiling with glassy eyes that looked close to tears.

   “Robin… You’re scaring me.” Alice said finally.

   “Don’t be scared.” Robin said quickly. “I just wanted to bring you my wedding gift.”

   Alice frowned. “What? I… I didn’t think we were getting each other gifts…”

   “We’re not.” Robin said. “I mean. I am. But I don’t expect anything in return. This isn’t just for you. It’s for both of us. So our family will be complete.”

   “I don’t understand.” Alice said, frowning again.

   “Alice… This is a special day. It’s meant to be the perfect day. Our perfect day. But that can’t happen. Not while you and your father are still separated. So I asked my aunt and mum to help me, to search and find a way to undo it. I thought they failed but then mum showed up just now and said she and Rumple… Well…” Robin stepped forward and held out the vial. “Here.”

   Alice gently took the vial from her, being careful to keep her dress covered as she did and frowning down at it slightly. It was strange but she had a feeling she understood what it was Robin was trying to say. But she still didn’t dare get her hopes up until she was one hundred percent sure. “Is this…?”

   “Yes.” Robin whispered. “A cure. For your fathers poisoned heart. All you need to do is pour it on your wrist and get rid of the mark… And then you and your father can be reunited.”

   “Are you serious?” Alice croaked, looking up at Robin with wide eyes.

   “Yes.” Robin repeated, placing her hands over Alice’s. “You’re cured.”

   Tears flooded Alice’s eyes and she threw herself against Robin. Her cape lifted up slightly but Robin only saw a brief flash of white before Alice was on her, arms wound around her neck and clinging to her tightly like she was never going to let go. Robin wound her own arms around Alice’s waist, lifting her off the feet and swinging her around in a circle, nearly losing her balance before she placed her back down again, giggling as she felt Alice begin to kiss her neck and cheek and lips and every other part of her face she could reach.

   “You… You’re too amazing.” Alice gasped, clutching at her. “You are so wonderful and perfect. I don’t deserve you, Robin.”

   “Don’t be ridiculous.” Robin said, leaning to rest their foreheads against one another. “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you…”

   “No. It’s me.” Alice insisted.

   Robin laughed. “How about this? We can both not deserve each other?”

   “Okay then,” Alice giggled.

   “Well? Are you ready?” Robin asked, nodding down at the vial still in her hand.

   “No.” Alice admitted, swallowing before she opened the cork and poured the contents onto her wrist.

   Most of the liquid absorbed straight into her skin but a few drops slid around and dripped down to the ground by her feet. She poured the entire contents out and stared down at the mark closely, both girls holding their breath as they waited in an almost complete silence filled only with the distant voices still shouting orders to one another. For a second nothing happened and Robin felt a great wave of disappointment crashing on top of her, and even Alice’s lip began to tremble.

   Then, just as Robin was about to throw herself against Alice and apologise in the only way she knew how to – by hugging her as close as she could get, Alice gasped aloud. She dropped the glass vial to the floor and grabbed her arm, squeezing just above the mark and taking a small step back. Robin immediately moved to grab her, looking down and watching as the pattern on her wrist suddenly burn a bright fiery red, almost like it was scorching her but when Robin looked at Alice’s face, she saw she was more amazed than in pain.

   And then the mark on her wrist shrivelled and crumbled, melting into her skin until it had vanished with no sign it had ever even been there before. Even after it had disappeared, the two of them stood in silence, staring down at her arm and breathing slowly like they didn’t dare make a sound in case this was a dream that they were about to wake up. Then, when a few minutes of tense quiet had passed, Alice reached up and gently ran her fingers over the skin, feeling the area where the mark had once been that was now as smooth and clear as the rest of her arm.

   “It worked…” Alice croaked, her voice sounding rough.

   “It worked.” Robin repeated.

   “It… It worked.” Alice gasped, her legs shaking and suddenly she was leaning back against Robin for support as her knees gave way under her.

   “It worked!” Robin laughed, wrapping her arms around Alice and kissing the side of her shocked face.

   “I can’t believe it. Robin… Is this really happening?” Alice mumbled.

   “Yes, Alice.” Robin whispered, shutting her eyes for a moment and just enjoying the warm hold she had on her love. “All your dreams are coming true…”

**O*U*A*T**

   “Thank you…” Killian said, swallowing hard the emotion threatening to bubble over from inside of him. But he resisted because he doubt The Dark One would appreciate being hugged by his old enemy.

   “No need to thank me. It was Robin’s idea. And Zelena’s persistence.” Rumple shrugged. “Now go. She’s waiting for you.”

   Nodding his head, Killian offered his old foe one last smile before turning and slipping inside the tent while Rumple went to take his place among the other guests who were almost all waiting patiently in their assigned seats. Meanwhile Killian came to a stop almost as soon as he had slipped inside, staring at the beautiful sight waiting for him. She looked stunning, so grown up and yet she was still and would forever be, his little girl.

   “Alice…” Killian whispered. “I can’t believe it’s really you.”

   “Do I look okay?” Alice asked, blushing. Her makeup had been smeared earlier but Robin had taken the time to help her reapply it before she and her aunt had returned to their own tent. It was almost exactly the same and yet somehow Alice still preferred how she looked now to how she looked before. Maybe Robin just still had some left over magic in her touch.

   “You look…” Killian shook his head. “Words cannot describe it. Just know that you’re probably going to knock Robin off her feet when she gets sight of you so don’t be surprised if you have to pause the ceremony to help her back up again.”

   Alice giggled, blushing slightly and looking down at her feet for a moment. When she looked back up again, her lips were shaking like she might burst into tears and she pressed them together hard.

   “Are you ready?” Killian asked finally, reaching and holding out his hand.

   “No.” Alice breathed, but took a step forward anyway. Even she wasn’t sure whether she was talking about the wedding or simply walking it by her father’s side.

   When they were close enough, they both hesitated. After so long of living in fear of being too close to one another, they were finally able to be together again and yet they were still reluctant and unsure. What if the potion was temporary? What if it didn’t even work at all? What if something even worse happened to them?

   Then, before Alice could wonder about anything else and second guess everything, her hand touched her fathers. They both froze. Their hands touching and twin shocked expressions on their faces like they were both waiting for the curse to kick in any moment. When a few slow seconds passed by and nothing happened, Alice allowed herself to fall into his arms. He wrapped himself around her, and they clung to each other tightly, Alice using every bit of strength she had in her to hold back the tears for fear of ruining her makeup a second time, but it was hard and it left her throat feeling bruised and raw with the effort to swallow back joyful sobs.

   They held the hug for a solid few minutes of pure silence that felt far too short when Killian placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. But even then, he held her close, his fingers squeezing against her like he wasn’t actually going to completely let go and Alice knew she would be perfectly happy if he didn’t. In fact it seemed almost unfair that now they could finally be together, Alice was moving on with her life. Killian always imagined that once their curse was broken, they would pick right up where they left off, except where they had left off, Alice had been ten years old. She was a grown woman now, with a true love and the start of a life all her own.

   “Are you ready?” Killian repeated.

   Alice took a breath, smiling up at him and nodding. “Yes.” She whispered. Her first yes of the day.

   Smiling, Killian turned to the side and held his arm out for her. Alice took her time wrapping her hand to rest on the inside of his elbow, grinning as she took another moment to enjoy the feeling of finally being able to walk the aisle with her papa. It was more than just a dream come true. It was an indescribable moment of perfectness and Alice curled her body against his as they began to make their way out of the tent.

   Despite having no practice before hand, Killian seemed to know exactly where he was going and began a steady walk, leading Alice to one of the long carpets (the green one) that stretched its way through the woods towards the centre where their ceremony was being held. Along the way Alice clung to his arm so tightly she was worried she was going to tear the material of his formal jacket. It was normally probably very soft but for some reason, in this moment, it felt rough against her fingers and she had to resist the urge to let go and wipe her sweaty palm on the skirt of her dress.

   It wasn’t long before they could hear the soft music playing in the distance. Alice felt like her heart beat was beginning to pump in rhythm to the soft drums playing from the distance. Everything felt awkward. Her limbs were stiff like the joints weren’t bending properly despite how much she tried to stretch them in between steps. She was also cold, yet still felt like she was sweating and suddenly everything from her dress to her shoes back up to her hair just wasn’t sitting right. She wanted to adjust it all but there was no time. They were approaching the edge of the forest which led into the open clearing.

   In the clearing, the trees were no longer able to hang overhead to shade them from the sun, so when they stepped passed that point, the burning ball in the sky burst down and almost blinded Alice. She blinked and squinted, lowering her head until her eyes adjusted. Then she looked up and found the sight that came to her was almost as intimidating as anything else she had faced during her travels – including crazy Queen’s and fierce Jabberwocky’s.

   There were rows of people in every direction, all dressed up sitting on brightly coloured chairs, most of whom turned to watch her as she approached. Alice found herself staring back at a hundred odd faces, most of whom she didn’t even recognise and she found herself wondering just how there were truly so many people here today. There was no way that she and Robin actually knew all these people, and she couldn’t figure out where the rest of them had come from and why where they here for her wedding.

   Alice might have stalled her steps if not for her papa by her side. But thankfully he was there to help lead her along in time with the music. His encouragement and slight pull on her arm kept her going down the middle of the crowds, easing her way until the podium came into full view. And then all Alice’s tense nerves melted away when she caught sight of the woman approaching from the other side.

   She was still a distance away but Alice could still see enough to make her heart flutter. All her nerves were gone and now Killian was no longer pulling her along but rather dragging her back. If he hadn’t been gripping her hand between his arm and torso, she might have broken into a sprint, dived through the podium and into Robin’s arms then and there.

   It seemed like an eternity before they finally made it to the centre of the ceremony. Alice barely noticed the people watching her any more, and at one point, even though they walked agonisingly slowly, Killian still slowed her down even more so that she and Robin reached the podium at the exact same moment. And as much as Alice was irritated by the painful slowness of it, she was also grateful, as it gave her the time to take Robin’s appearance in slowly as they came towards one another. If Alice had seen her all of a sudden, her legs might have given way and she might have been the one to need help getting back up. She was just so beautiful…

   For her part, Robin was equally stunned by her love’s appearance. She regretted wearing her heels now, as balancing on them became a sudden challenge as soon as Alice’s shape appeared in the distance. Even when she was still a fair stretch away, Robin could tell she was clinging to her father’s arm and a swell of pride rose in Robin’s chest, knowing that she helped make that happen, even if only by encouraging her mother’s help.

   When they reached the middle of the crowd, Robin turned and gave her mother one last hug. Only then did she see that her mother was crying. And not just tears in her eyes either, but a full on sob that would have made her makeup run if not for the fact that she had used magic to keep it all in place. Zelena let out another sob as she hugged Robin and when they let go she cradled her face so tightly, some of her rings pinched her daughters skin and it seemed like she wasn’t going to let her go until Regina appeared by her side and physically led her away.

   Turning back to her bride, Robin’s face was flushed from embarrassment and she smiled shyly as she took the final step forward. Surprisingly, when Robin reached a hand towards her, it was easy for Alice to release her father, pausing to give him a last minute hug before reaching for her love. Maybe it was because she knew they were able to be together now, or because of her nerves with what she was about to do, or because of her love for Robin or a mixture of all of them, but Alice was able to turn away with only a slight quiver of regret and when she faced Robin… Everything else melted away. The whole world faded until it was just the two of them and she reached for her, taking Robin’s hands in her own and coming to a stop in front of her.

   “You ready?” Robin breathed, she was shaking from excitement and clinging to Alice just as tightly as she was to her.

   Alice’s tasted like sandpaper, knowing everyone was watching them closely for her answer, so she settled for nodding her head in silence and squeezing Robin’s hands until she thought she might break her fingers. Words couldn’t begin to describe how ready she was for this moment.

   Killian wandered slowly away from the podium. He hesitated an extra moment, staring up at his daughter and feeling a tightness bind its way around his chest. His little girl… The child who had grown up isolated from the world. His daughter, who played with teddies and dolls, waving around a wooden sword and first learning the rules of chess. And now here she was. About to get married to the woman of her dreams. And Killian was here, not just to witness it, but to be an actual part of it.

   Tiana stepped up in front of the two girls; beaming at how lost they were in each other’s gaze. In fact they didn’t even notice Tiana was there until she cleared her throat gently and reminded them why they were here.

   “Thank you to everyone for joining us today,” Tiana said, her voice naturally echoing along the crowd. “We have gathered to join Alice and Robin in this, their special day.”

   There was a short pause that allowed Alice to glance nervously at Robin, only to find her love was beaming at her as well. It was their special day. And it was perfect.

**O*U*A*T**

   The best part of having a witch for a mother and aunt was how easily it was for them to clear up the space for the reception that followed. As soon as Robin and Alice were pronounced wife and wife, Regina and Zelena set above waving their hands until the open space was replaced with tables as well as chairs, including a large buffet that lined up the right side of the trees almost completely. The tables were multicoloured like the chairs and the buffet had everything from marmalade sandwiches to candy apples and pizza with a add your own toppings addition.

   The band was now playing a more upbeat song and the space where the podium had stood was now replaced with a marble stretch of floor for people to dance on. Now that the quiet of the ceremony had passed, everyone was chatting with one another and there was a slight buzz of conversations stretching from one end of the clearing to the other.

   Over by the buffet table, Alice and Robin had just cut into the wedding cake. On the outside it was your average every day wedding cake. It was tall and white with strawberries surrounding the bottom and a line of frosting flower petals trailing up to the top where figures of a pair of young brides were in a tight embrace. However once Alice and Robin had cut down into the cake and opened it up, along with a secret chocolate sponge, there was a string of sweets that spilled out onto the white table cloth. Everything from chocolate buttons to gummy beats had been stuffed inside the hollow area and Alice quickly picked up a piece and poked it passed Robin’s lips for her to a cry of cheers from the audience around them.

   Now the girls gathered a plate of food each, which included a slice of their cake and a litter of sweats covering everything before they returned to the main table where Regina, Killian, Rumplestiltskin, Zelena and Chad were sat waiting for them.

   “So how does it feel?” Regina beamed.

   “What?” Alice blinked, a sandwich stopping halfway to her mouth as she looked up at her.

   “Being married, of course!” Regina laughed.

   “Oh,” Alice blushed, lowering her sandwich shyly back onto her paper plate.

   “It’s wonderful,” Robin said, leaning over and kissing Alice’s cheek. “More than my wildest dream could come up with.”

   “That feeling will fade soon enough.” Killian grinned.

   “Really?” Regina said, looking at him. “Marriage is a trap jokes?”

   “What?” Killian laughed.

   “You’re an idiot.” Zelena said, rolling her eyes.

   Regina turned back to the girls. “Just ignore him.” She said, shaking her head.

   Alice giggled, smiling at her papa and reaching over to take his hand. It was so simple and yet she still felt like crying over the fact that she was able to do it, just like that.

   Suddenly the music ended and there was a string of clapping as Tiana moved to stand beside the band. She smiled at everyone and once again spoke in a voice that carried despite needing no assistance from magic or technology. “And now, a special request from one of our beautiful brides.” Tiana beamed. “A song for a father daughter dance.”

   Alice did a double take before turning to look at Robin, who smiled back at her. She leaned over, pressing a soft kiss against Alice’s cheek and nodded her head. “Go on, Tower Girl. Go dance with your father.”

   “Thank you…” Alice whispered, tears filling her eyes.

   “Go.” Robin repeated, kissing her again softly on the lips.

   There was a slight scrap from the chair beside her as Killian stood, reaching down and holding a hand out to her. Still fighting the tears, Alice reached up and accepted his hand, letting him help her onto her feet and guiding her to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone else had left it, leaving only her and her father to take centre stage.

   As soon as they had come to a stop, a soft music began to play and Tiana began to sing. Naveen appeared, stepping up beside her and joining in a perfect harmony. It was a beautiful song about being reunited in time to let go as they move on with their lives. Alice didn’t really listen to the lyrics at first, focusing instead on her feet as Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand. Alice reached up, putting her free hand on the back of his shoulder and trying not to look so nervous as they slowly began to move around the open space, just like when she was a child.

   After a moment, the movement was no longer a challenge. Alice leaned over and rest her head against his shoulder, shutting her eyes and letting her feet move on their own, feeling like she was ten years old again, back in her tower and dancing with her father for a few wonderful minutes of care free time. Those days in the tower had been awful because she was trapped, but during those songs when her father would dance with her, Alice almost forgot she was a prisoner. She forgot about all her troubles and everything except her love for her father and how wonderfully fun it was to just swing around the room with him, knowing his open arms would always bring her back safely.

   Now that she moved with natural ease, she allowed herself to listen to the song Tiana and Naveen were singing for their dance. Alice wasn’t sure if they got lucky or if they had personally written the story themselves just for this dance because it was spot on for them. And it brought tears to Alice’s eyes as she clung to her father, not wanting to let him go like the lyrics were saying she would. It was just a song and yet it felt like a warning that this happiness wasn’t going to last…

   Back at the main table, Chad cleared his throat and stood up. The guy was doing okay considering this was his first visit to the Enchanted Forest since finding out the truth about magic and his wife. Robin was impressed with how well he was adjusting, even though, he still looked like he was close to passing out from the shock of all things that happened to flutter by him so casually. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea for Regina and Zelena to use their magic to clear the dance floor with a wave of their hands…

   “Um, Mar- Robin.” Chad said, catching himself before he said her old cursed name. “I’m never gonna be able to replace your father, and nor would I want to but, would you at least allow me to-”

   Robin grinned at him, jumping to her feet and reaching over to take his hand before he had even finished. Her and Chad weren’t exactly ever going to be all that close. He and her mother got together when Robin was already a grown woman and then she had spent most of their dating and engaged life travelling the world out of contact. But damn, the poor guy was trying. And he had already won Robin over when he misunderstood a joke being made by Henry about Zelena’s green days and had immediately attempted to stand up for her. If that hadn’t made Robin accept him, then the smile on her mothers face whenever she looked at him certainly would have.

   Zelena watched with a loving smile as Chad escorted her daughter onto the dance floor and began to join Killian and Alice. The two pairs moved around the floor with ease and everyone watched in an almost silence.

   “I am sorry your father couldn’t be here,” Chad said as they danced.

   “It’s okay.” Robin nodded. “He’s always with me, watching out for me, wherever he is.” She smiled softly.

   “I’m sure he is.” Chad agreed. “I may not know him, but from what I’ve read… He would have been so happy for you. And proud. And so am I.”

   Robin beamed at him, even though his words were ringing a little hollow (like he said, he didn’t know her father so he couldn’t say what he would feel), the poor guy really was trying and she loved him for that. Even if everything he was saying came out awkward and clunky, none of that really mattered. He was a sweet soul deep down and Robin allowed herself to lean against him, smiling at the knowledge that both she and her mother had found someone special to live the rest of their lives with. And that made her more happy than anything else in the world possibly could.

   “Alice?” Killian asked. “Are you alright?”

   “Yes,” Alice croaked, keeping her face pressed against his shoulder.

   “Starfish? Talk to me. What’s wrong? This is meant to be the happiest day of your life?” Killain stressed.

   “It is.” Alice whispered. “I am happy but… This song is so sad.”

   “Why?” Killian blinked.

   “It just… Sounds like we’ve finally found each other and now we have to say goodbye again and that’s not exactly a happy thought.” Alice mumbled.

   “Love, that’s not what they’re singing about.” Killian assured. “We’ve found each other in time for me to trust your safety with someone who cares for you just as much as I do. I’m letting you go for someone else to love but that doesn’t mean I’m ever leaving you.”

   “Promise.” Alice croaked, looking up at him.

   “I promise, Alice…” He glanced over her head then looked back down at her and smiled again. “But I am going to let you go.”

   “What? Why?” Alice said, her voice cracking.

   “I’m going to let you go because there’s someone else waiting for you.”

   Alice frowned when suddenly Killian turned her around and she found Robin, waiting with a soft smile on her face. Instantly Alice’s earlier worries vanished and she smiled as she felt her father guide her hand towards Robin, just like the song was saying; he let go her go but he didn’t leave her. Instead he just stood back and watched from the side as Robin wrapped her arm around her and Alice let herself lean into her warm embrace shutting her eyes and tucking her head against Robin’s shoulder.

   Alice had always seen things that came to pass one way or another. When she was younger, she had vivid dreams of things that she didn’t understand at the time but somehow knew were of the future, telling a story of what was to happen to her and the people she loved. She had seen many different directions for her life in those times and she saw many more while she was here now, dancing in Robin’s arms.

   She saw her and Robin settling down in a home they would build with their own two hands (and the hands of the many friends and family who volunteered to help them).

   She saw them going on adventures and sharing the wonders of the world, but always returning to their home each and every day to spend a quiet evening together.

   She saw them starting a family of their own, one that her papa was a constant part of to the point where he might as well have just move in with them.

   She saw them growing old together.

   She saw them being happy.

   And in that moment, Alice knew, everything was going to be more than okay for her and her true love.


End file.
